Rezare para que seas feliz
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Rezare para que seas feliz

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 38/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Rezare para que seas feliz  
**_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Para Scarlet Fubuki**

Fue hace apenas 14 meses cuando comenzamos a salir, aquel día fue el más feliz de mi vida, verte a ti frente a mí con esa carita tierna de la cual me enamoré ¿Recuerdas?, temblabas y no sabías que decir, de tu boca salió un tierno "me gustas" que hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza, te miré a los ojos, no podrías tener ni idea de cuánto tiempo espere por ese momento, aquel niño lindo, amable, divertido por alguna razón se había fijado en mi, en aquella persona que muchos habían considerado presumido, irritable y aburrido.

La tarde caía en aquel lugar, a lo lejos podían verse los compañeros de equipo que se dirigían a sus casas, bajaste la mirada y sonreíste por lo bajito para darte la vuelta

― ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunté tomándote rápidamente del brazo

―no quise….olvida lo que dije―hablaste aun sin mirarme

―tú también me gustas―me animé a decir antes de que te zafaras

Te quedaste quieto y con una expresión en el rostro que a cualquiera enamoraba, tus lindos ojos por fin veían los míos, tembloroso intentaste hablar pero no te lo permití, había anhelado tanto aquel momento, tú siempre rodeado de gente y a mí solo me quedaba mirarte de lejos o limitarme a decir cosas sin importancia para poder hablarte, pero aun así ahí estabas, conmigo, correspondiendo aquel tierno beso, haciendo realidad ese bello sueño que tenia cada noche.

Al día siguiente todos sabían lo nuestro y es que no podía esconder aquella sonrisa que estar contigo me causaba, aquellos "Te quiero" que me decías cada vez que te abrazaba, aquellos momentos tiernos en los que acariciaba tu cabello mientras dormías sobre mi pecho

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaste inocentemente mientras te cambiabas de ropa

―Te amo―te respondí sin pensarlo dos veces

Sonreíste como siempre y me abrazaste, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien esas palabras, yo estaba feliz, no podía soltarte, en ese momento lo único que quería era quedarme a tu lado para siempre, aquel momento lo guardé muy bien dentro de mi corazón, sin duda eras lo mejor que me había pasado.

Los meses pasaron y nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho, aun disfrutábamos mucho ir a aquellos lugares llenos de luz y gente, abrazados, tomados de la mano, con la simple certeza de que todo iba bien, el otoño llego y con él un nuevo compañero de instituto, si te parece bien no mencionare su nombre pero desde el primer momento supe lo que pasaría, nuestra relación comenzó a ser cada vez más distante, las citas, los pequeños paseos a la siguiente clase terminaron ya que tenias muchas cosas que hacer, sin querer todo cambio y gracias a ti no pude darme cuenta, quisiste hacer que pareciera que no pasaba nada, tu sonrisa seguía contigo, tus abrazos seguían siendo cálidos pero ya no era lo mismo, tu mirada se perdía en algún momento y fue entonces que me di cuenta

― ¿Qué tienes? ―pregunté preocupado

―no es nada―sonreíste como siempre―anda vamos a comer

Te abracé y besé despacio, no quería que me dijeras, te voy a ser sincero, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, te apartaste de mí y con una sonrisa esta vez fingida tomaste mi mano y me guiaste hasta la mesa, no me gustaba verte así.

Por platicas de la gente supe lo que pasaba, era él, ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y ya eran muy unidos, quise saber por qué y enfrentarlo, fue ahí cuando te vi, estabas cerca del campo de beisbol platicando con él, era lógico ya que era jugador, el sol resaltaba tu cara, tus ojos tenían aquel brillo que hace tanto no veía y tu sonrisa…hermosa como siempre, reías y estabas feliz, recordé por un momento aquellos momentos en los que yo era aquel chico y tu tenias esa expresión.

―Goenji―saludo amablemente aquel chico―ven―me invitó― ¿Quieres jugar?

―no―apenas pude responder ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta―tengo clase, los veo luego―sonreí

La tarde paso lenta y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar

― ¿Quieres salir? ―preguntaste abrazándome de la cintura

―Claro―contesté con una sonrisa

Tomados de la mano como antes en aquel parque, solo tú y yo, riendo, jugando, deseando tenerte conmigo para siempre.

Cayó la noche y ya en la casa volviste a preguntar si algo me pasaba, me acerqué a ti que estabas recostado en la cama y lentamente recorrí tu cara con mis manos

―Estoy bien―te dije posando mis labios sobre tu frente―vamos a dormir ¿Si?

Ahora mismo estoy viéndote dormir, de verdad eres muy lindo, se que nuestro tiempo termino y acepto que fue muy lindo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero no pienso seguir contigo si no eres feliz, te he visto y con él eres de nuevo aquella persona que me hizo enamorarme como loco, no lo odio, le deseo lo mejor, deseo que pueda darte todo lo que yo no te di, deseo que pueda seguir haciéndote sonreír así y te aseguro que si te hace sufrir entonces lo mato, de acuerdo no tan extremo pero si le irá mal, quiero que te cuide, quiero que seas feliz porque tu mereces serlo, ¿Por qué no mejor espero a que despiertes para decírtelo? No quiero llorar, se que si lloro tu lloraras y no me gustaría ver alguna lagrima en tu rostro, no me lo perdonaría, jamás, te amo y lo voy a seguir haciendo así que tan solo rezare para que seas feliz.


End file.
